Manager Temporal
by Monkey D. Ivy
Summary: Solo quieres que tu ultimo año en Seiseki sea de muy buenos y bellos recuerdos
1. Chapter 1

**Vuelvooooooooooo desaparecí por un tiempo se que Agatali-chan me quiere triturar pero bueno aquí volviii espero te guste siempre una mención especial para ti, cariñooos**

 **simbología:**

 **(T/A)=tu apellido**

 **(T/N)=tu nombre**

 **(C/C)=color cabello**

 **(C/O)=color de ojos**

* * *

 ** _Capítulo I_**

* * *

-No puedo creer que yo anduviera con un tipo así?-escuchabas a las chicas de la clase de al lado que hablaban en los lavabos, tú estabas por salir a lavarte las manos, pero decidiste esperar a que se fueran, las conocías, y no eran muy amables contigo-es decir, sí es guapo e inteligente, pero de ahí no pasa, es como la niñera de Mizuki-kun, además que solo se conforma con ser el sub capitán, y que sobretodo lo único que le importa es su equipo, no me da mi lugar siempre debía esperar a que saliera de sus entrenamientos y agotado, no, yo quiero divertirme y Usui no me sirve para eso.

-…-hablaban de Usui Yuta tu compañero de salón, jugador del equipo de fútbol de Seiseki, claro que lo conocías, eras una gran seguidora del equipo, y fan del defensa central de quien esas chicas hablaban, seguiste oculta en el lavabo, no tenías muchas ganas de encontrarte con ellas y que se pusieran pesadas, además una parte de tu corazón se alegró y dio un latido especial al escuchar que Usui había cortado con aquella odiosa chica que estaba en la clase diferente a ustedes.

-pero Ruka-chan se rumorea que fue él quien te corto a ti, porque le celabas mucho, además de que no le apoyabas-una de las que acompañaba a la muchacha le refuto.

-de…de qué hablas? Por supuesto que fui yo quien lo dejo-se notaba desconcierto, pero fuera como fuera te alegraba que ya no salieran, recordaste en ese momento que cada vez que le hablabas por cualquier cosa, luego la chica o sus amigas hacían tu día miserable, desde que estabas en primero Sakami Ruka te había hecho su blanco de bromas y odio, necesitaban una débil y en ti la habían encontrado, por lo mismo amigos cercanos no tenías solo a tu hermano que era un año mayor que tú y ex titular del equipo de fútbol, lo cual te llevo a conocer a Usui, Mizuki, Inohara, Haibara, Hayase y la gran parte de los integrantes del club, también te había dicho que te convirtieras en la manager que les haría bien tener una, pero lo rechazaste eso de seguro hacía que Ruka te matara.

Ruka en primer año se había vuelto cercana a ti, podía decirse que hasta eran amigas, pero lo que nunca sospechaste era que solo quería salir con tu hermano, que desde que llego se había convertido en titular del equipo de fútbol, al principio ambas iban a los partidos a apoyarle, pero con el tiempo y cuando al fin Ruka comenzó a salir con tu hermano, todo comenzó a cambiar, tu hermano casi no hablaba contigo, Ruka solo te buscaba para que le dieras mensajes a tu hermano, y nada más, se había vuelto fría, maleducada y por sobre todo había logrado que la gran mayoría de sus compañeros te ignoraran. En un principio no sabías porque lo hacía, luego ya te diste cuenta que, ella no era el centro de tu hermano y que su idea siempre fue ser popular en el club de fútbol y lograr que fuera la más popular, situación que no se dio, puesto que tú eras tratada como la mascota del club, la mayoría se había encariñado de ti, sí eran celos los que Ruka tenía y nunca pudo superar. Por lo menos no perdiste tu gran relación de cariño y amistad con tu hermano, él había despertado del embrujo de la chica y te había pedido perdón por todo el tiempo que se mantuvo alejado de ti, pero lo que no se pudo arreglar del todo fue que te acercaras a más personas, la mayoría no quería tener problemas con Ruka y su grupo de amigas que dominaban las escalas sociales entre chicas. Al principio te supo mal ser rechazada, luego no tomaste atención de ello, tenías tu familia y ser cordial siempre te lo habían inculcado y no porque la mayoría te tratase mal devolverías lo mismo, tu solo pasabas de ello y si alguien te pedía algo lo hacías con la mejor disposición.

Las voces en el baño cesaron y ya pudiste salir, te quedaste pensando en lo que ocurría, si te alegraba que hayan terminado Ruka y Usui, porque desde primer año te gustaba, pero debías reencarnar muchas vidas antes de acercarte a él o tener piel de algún material muy duro, porque solo por hablarle de temas académicos Ruka te había hecho varías bromas muy pesadas. Pero no por eso no dejabas de fantasear con él y de ir a los partidos apoyarles, diste un suspiro mirando tu reflejo acomodaste alguno de tus mechones de cabello que estaban sueltos y saliste, pero cuando ibas saliendo chocaste de lleno con una persona.

-¡auch!-te quejaste sobando tu nariz donde había sido golpeada, enfocaste la vista para ver con quien te habías chocado y disculparte-lo siento ¿Mizuki-kun?- el actual capitán del club de futbol te veía hacia abajo.

-¿eh, (T/N)?-pestañeo asimilando que eras tú.

-Mizuki-kun, necesitas algo?-le preguntaste al ver su cara algo turbada.

-iba rumbo a mi salón, pero quería hablar con Usui, aunque no logro encontrarlo-te explico rascando su nuca.

-…-lo miraste con una gotita cayendo por tu sien-si quieres te acompaño, estoy en el mismo salón que Usui-kun-le sonreíste y le indicaste que te siguiera.

-muchísimas gracias-hizo una reverencia exagerada ente ti, lo que te hizo enrojecer, y al decirlo un poco alto llamo la atención de varios estudiantes que estaban cerca, y para tu mala suerte una de las amigas de Ruka lo vio, de seguro le iba con el cuento.

Caminaste junto al pelinegro hasta tu salón, le preguntabas por como veían las preliminares para el nacional, a lo que el respondía que sin dudad ganarían confiaba en la historia y en el destino que compartía con sus compañeros, comprendías el por qué era el capitán, todos confiaban en él y sobre todo porque tu hermano también había dicho que ese cabeza hueca era uno de los mejores y que acompañado de la inteligencia de Usui Seiseki llegaría lejos.

-Usui-kun-llamaste al peligris que estaba despaldas a la entrada del salón, haciendo que se volteara a verte-Mizuki-kun le busca, hiciste una reverencia para dejarle hablar a solas, y te dispusiste a ir a tu asiento.

-gracias (T/N)-chan-te sonrió Usui haciendo que tus mejillas se tiñeran con un adorable sonrojo.

Los veías de reojo platicar amenamente, quizás sobre el próximo campamento al que irían durante las vacaciones de verano, sonreíste al saber que ahora contaban con una manager que les ayudara con el equipo, te hubiera gustado, pero ya sabías que por seguridad te mantenías lejos, además nada te ataba al equipo, tu hermano hacia un año que se había graduado, no pintabas nada ahí, de pronto sentiste que las miradas de ambos jugadores estaban puestas sobre ti, intercambiaron un par de frases más y Usui salió junto a Mizuki de seguro a guiarlo a su salón, lo más probable es que se hubiese extraviado si iba solo. No interpretaste aquella mirada, tampoco es que tengas algo importante con ellos.

Las clases estaban terminando por lo que era momento de que volvieras a tu casa, ordenabas tus cosas con lentitud no tenías prisa en irte, no estabas en ningún club y no había tareas que culminar, estabas debatiendo si ir a tu casa, pasar a alguna tienda cercana o quedarte un tiempo leyendo en la biblioteca, la idea de ir a ver el entrenamiento del club de futbol también cruzo tu mente, pero podría estar alguna fans amiga de Ruka y no querías problemas, llevabas el record de dos semanas en el que te habían ignorado y hecho nada, no tentarías tu suerte.

-me alegra que aún no te hayas ido (T/N)-chan-la voz de Usui hizo que des un respingo en tu lugar, te giraste a verle y por supuesto tu rostro reflejaba lo asombrada que estabas que él te esté hablando.

-U, Us, Usui-kun?-tartamudeaste-qué, qué se te ofrece?-él peligris se te había acercado lo suficiente, y te hacía sentir nerviosa.

-(T/N)-chan, la verdad es que sí, necesito que me hagas un gran favor-te miro fijamente sin dejar de lado esa sonrisa amena que siempre porta.

-di, dime, sí está en mis manos, no habrá problemas-le devolviste la sonrisa, ya por fin acomodando tus cosas en el bolso.

-pues, verás (T/N)-chan, en las vacaciones tendremos un campamento fuera de Tokio y a Mizuki y a mí nos gustaría que nos acompañaras y que nos ayudes por favor-hizo una reverencia ante ti, lo que realmente te sorprendió.

-Usui, Usui-kun, yo, bueno, yo-estabas anonadada-pero, tengo entendido que ya cuentan con una manager, no comprendo en que les podría ayudar yo.

-sí, es verdad que tenemos manager, pero ella es una novata en el fútbol, y pues está centrada en el trabajo con los de primero para que aprenda junto con ellos, y los titulares necesitamos algo de apoyo, créeme que con Mizuki lo discutimos bastante, y llegamos a la conclusión que eres la indicada para ayudarnos, después de todo eres la hermana de la ex estrella del club, conoces el deporte y se lo puedes enseñar a Ubukata. ¿Qué dices (T/N)-chan, nos ayudarás?-su sonrisa se ensancho más.

-yo, bueno, éste, yo-decir que te habías quedado sin palabras era poco, las ideas se habían fugado de tu cerebro.

-por favor (T/N)-chan-tomo tus manos entre las de él-es nuestro último año, y sé que a (N/H)-senpai estará muy contento de que estés en el equipo y para todos nosotros también sería una gran alegría, eres nuestra mayor fan.

-…-lo miraste directamente a sus ojos marrones, querías negarte, pero la sonrisa que Usui te brindaba, la alegría que le daría a tu hermano saber que estabas con el equipo, por todo ello sabías cual era la respuesta correcta-acepto Usui-kun, los acompañare al campamento-al carajo lo que pudieran hacer o decir las odiosas que no querían nada contigo.

-¿enserio (T/N)-chan? Eres la mejor, bien acompáñame al entrenamiento para que se lo digamos al entrenador-sin soltar el agarre de tus manos, salió contigo casi a la carrera, al pasar por los pasillos las personas, a decir más bien las chicas de tercero que conocían a Usui los miraban sorprendidas, la mayoría de ellas sabían quién había salido antes con el peligris, y sabían perfectamente que el que fuera de la mano con otra era algo un poco arriesgado para esa persona.

-pero mira que no pierde el tiempo la mustia esa-al final del pasillo aparecía Ruka presenciando la casi carrera de Usui y tuya, además la sonrisa de ambos era algo que ella no aceptaría-no dejaré que precisamente "esa" se quede con lo mío definitivamente no lo permitiré.

-Ruka-chan pensé que ya no te importaba Usui-kun?-le pregunto una de las chicas con las que siempre se hacía acompañar.

-no seas tonta, solo lo hice para que me extrañe un poco, pero he decidido darle otra oportunidad-sentencio dándose media vuelta y comenzando a planear como reconquistar a Usui.

.

.

-de verdad muchas gracias (T/N)-chan, el que le ayudes a Ubukata-san será muy provechoso en un futuro para el equipo-te agradecía el peligris mientras caminaba a tu lado para acompañarte a la estación para ir a tu casa.

-no es nada Usui-kun, además sabes que me gusta mucho el futbol y si soy de ayuda pues aquí me tienen-le sonreíste un tanto avergonzada. No habías caminado a la estación con nadie después de que tu hermano se graduara.

Siguieron hablando hasta que el tren apareció y debías despedirte, pero antes de que comenzaras el peligris se subió junto a ti.

-no me mires así-te sonrío-como nunca te quedas al final de las actividades no habíamos tenido la oportunidad de coincidir, pero yo uso el mismo tren-comentó algo divertido de tu cara de desconcierto.

-ya, ya, ya veo-tartamudeaste, tratando de ocultar tu sonrojo-Usui-kun con el campamento creo que sería apropiado que los de primero jugaran la mayor cantidad de partidos, se lo comenté a la pasada al entrenador, y me dijo que fue algo así lo que hicieron para el campamento de comienzo de curso, creo que hay que empezar a hacer que esos cimientos se fortalezcan junto con los de segundo-le hablabas abstrayéndote y ya maquinando la forma en que podía ser un muy buen momento para hacerse fuertes en el campamento de verano al que irían, seguías concentrada pensando que no sentiste cuando en otra estación subió un gran número de personas que te empujaba y pisaba sin cuidado alguno-auch!-te quejaste, entonces fue cuando sentiste el brazo de Usui rodearte y hacer que quedaras protegida por su cuerpo contra la pared del vagón, tu cara era un poema de nervios.

-así estarás más segura-te susurro en el oído haciendo que tu cuerpo se estremeciera, y fue peor cuando alzaste la vista y sentiste su aliento golpeando tu frente.

-Usss…Usu…Usui-ku…kun, yo, bueno, este, yo-las oraciones no se ordenaban en tu cabeza.

-me gusta(s)-dijo suave.

-qué, qué…-preguntaste espantada, habías escuchado bien? O solo eran alucinaciones.

-me gusta la idea de ir probando a los novatos en los partidos-te aclaro mirándote directamente a los ojos con una media sonrisa que hacía que tus nervios se sacudieran como en una centrifuga.

-ah, eso, esté creo que es lo mejor, en el partido contra Sakuragi no lo hicieron mal los que jugaron, especialmente Tsukamoto-kun, él será muy bueno-estabas un poco decepcionada que tu oído te haya traicionado, y quizás eso mismo hizo que te fueras relajando, aparte el perfume del peligris también hacia que tus sentidos se sintieran algo adormecidos. No podías negar que estar con él así en esa situación era algo que muchas veces habías deseado. Por ir pensando en todas esas cosas no te habías sostenido correctamente y cuando el tren freno trastabillaste y solo pudiste abrazarte del torso del peligris.

-estás bien?-te pregunto Usui, a quien no pudiste ver correctamente porque te había abrazado escondiendo tu rostro en su pecho. Y por lo mismo no viste las mejillas sonrojadas del ojimarrón, él claramente no estaba mejor que tú, pero al parecer podía esconder mejor su nerviosismo, pero el tenerte entre sus brazos, sintiendo tu delicado perfume, claramente estaba poniendo a prueba su autocontrol.

-s…s…sí, yo, yo, bueno, sí, no te preo…preocupes Usui-kun-no habías aflojado el abrazo, no querías que viera como estabas sonrojada en una escala de rojos creada solo por tu cara.

El flujo de gente disminuyo, pero seguían abrazados Usui se había dado cuenta de que ya no estaba tan abarrotado el vagón, pero no quería dejarte, aunque pronto debía hacerlo la estación en la que te bajabas estaba próxima y pues debía dejarte ir.

-(T/N)-chan creo que tu estación está cerca- te murmuro soltando un suspiro de decepción que pasó desapercibido.

-oh, este, bien, yo, gracias-ninguna frase se articulaba en tu cerebro de forma correcta, además tu rostro seguía sonrojado. El anuncio de tu parada se escuchó así que te acercaste a la salida-bien Usui-kun nos vem… ¿qué haces?

-te acompañare a casa por supuesto-te habías sorprendido que estaba junto a ti dispuesto a salir del vagón para acompañarte.

-no, no, no es necesario-negaste ferviente moviendo las manos, y nuevamente trastabillaste al frenar el tren, y por supuesto Usui te sujeto esta vez rodeando tu cintura con su brazo-gra…gracias.

-claro que es necesario, te entretuve hasta tarde en el entrenamiento, y no me gustaría que caminarás sola a estas horas (N/H)-senpai, no me lo perdonaría-volvió a sonreír, sin dejar de sostenerte de la cintura.

-o…ok-ya estabas que te sacabas el cerebro y lo obligabas a que dejara de tartamudear parecías idiota.

Caminaron hablando de los chicos del equipo, Usui te ponía al día con los nombres de los que no conocías algunos de segundo que no destacaban pues luego de que la generación de tu hermano se graduara habían subido al primer equipo, también por supuesto los de primero que lo hacían bien, Kazama y Tsukamoto se destacaban, el primero por su gran talento y habilidad y el segundo pues, por ser Tsukamoto, ya lo habías visto en el partido contra Sakuragi y podías decir que como a muchos él sin duda era el heredero de Mizuki. La conversación era amena y entretenida, no tocaban temas personales, tampoco querías que hablara de su ya culminada relación con Ruka.

-(T/N)-chan que te parece que intercambiemos números de teléfono-saco su móvil del bolsillo-somos compañeros de salón hace tres años y pues aún no lo tengo y sería incomodo llamar a (N/H)-senpai para temas del equipo.

-claro-bien ya no temblaba tanto tu voz, rebuscaste en tu bolso tú móvil-este…-ibas hablar pero el teléfono del peligris comenzó a sonar y viste en la pantalla que decía Ruka, un nudo se instaló en tu garganta.

-perdón-dijo bastante serio, su semblante que hasta el momento había sido muy alegre y acogedor se endureció.

-no hay problema, puede ser importante, además ya llegamos a mi casa-estaban en frente de tu casa. Arrancaste una hoja de una libreta que llevabas y anotaste rápido tu número de teléfono-nos vemos mañana Usui-kun, muchísimas gracias por acompañarme, no debiste molestarte, quizás a tu novia no le agrade que camines con otra chica hasta su casa-eso ultimo no supiste porque lo dijiste, ¿celos? Lo más probable, pero ya estaba dicho-hasta mañana-le tendiste la nota y entraste veloz a tu casa, sin esperar respuesta alguna.

-espe…ra, rayos!-mascullo el ojimarrón, sabía que la llamada de Ruka había arruinado todo, y el teléfono no dejaba de sonar- ¿qué quieres? Estoy ocupado ahora no puedo hablar contigo-fue lo que dijo y cortó-¿y ahora como arreglo esto?-paso su manos con desesperación por su cabello despeinándolo y mirando la entrada de tu casa. Los dos pasos que había avanzado contigo se vieron retrocedidos por mil con la llamada inoportuna de su exnovia.

Usui había salido con Ruka solo porque está había insistido durante mucho tiempo, pero no sabía cómo era realmente, si era consciente de que fue la novia de tu hermano, pero nunca supo que había llevado a que terminaran, y como la chica era guapa y supo usar sus encantos acepto sus (los que creía sinceros), sentimientos. Pero tan solo basto que salieran un par de veces para darse cuenta que no era lo que parecía, el egoísmo y falta de interés por lo que él hacia le fueron abriendo los ojos y sobre todo cuando se dio cuenta que Ruka te molestaba y una tarde hablando con antiguos senpais que pasaban por ahí, le contaron como había terminado la historia de ella y tu hermano, y que gran parte de ello tenía que ver con que tú no te acercaras al club de fútbol. Por eso él también había notado que a pasar que tu hermano siempre presumía que su dulce hermanita era una gran fan de Seiseki, tú solo asistías a los encuentros pero no habías solicitado la plaza de manager como querían los que te conocían en el club, y podía entender que no hablaras con él, podía sentir que su exnovia tenía una especie de amenaza silenciosa sobre ti.

-¿cómo es que anduve con semejante loca?-soltó un resoplido cuando ya había llegado a la estación para ir a su casa-pero bien es momento de hacer las cosas de forma correcta-se prometió y sonrió recordando, como tus manos se habían aferrado a él, el subidón de adrenalina que sintió al olfatear tu perfume, ver tus mejillas sonrojadas. Claramente había estado con la persona incorrecta antes, notoriamente su corazón latía más bonito cuando estabas cerca. Cuando por insistencia lograba que hicieran trabajos en equipo, sabía que esos días andaba de mejor humor, cada vez que compartía contigo su día iba muy bien, aunque Ruka intentara arruinarlo con sus reclamos de falta de atención-sí que fui idiota-rio bajito sacando el pequeño papel donde habías anotado tu número, escribió rápido y dando un nuevo suspiro guardó el móvil.

.

.

Te habías ido de inmediato a tu habitación, y con el corazón latiendo a mil por segundo te tiraste sobre la cama ocultando tu rostro con el brazo, estabas molesta, pero nerviosa, y porque no decirlo también un poco feliz. Sí, eras un torbellino de emociones, pero sabiendo que Usui había terminado con Ruka, te molesto que le llamase.

-que tonta, que tonta, que tonta, que tonta, que tonta, que tonta-girabas en tu cama ahogando tus grititos en la almohada, y escuchaste que un mensaje llegaba a tu teléfono.

 **De:** _ **Número**_ _ **Desconocido**_

 **Para:** _ **(T/A) (T/N)**_

 _Gracias por dejar que te acompañara a casa el día de hoy._

 _Lamento si algo te molesto, pero quisiera caminar a casa siempre junto a ti._

 _Descansa (T/N)-chan, nos vemos mañana en el entrenamiento matutino._

 _Usui Yuta._

Tus ojos releyeron el mensaje una y otra vez, cómo interpretabas aquello, es decir, si ya no sabías que hacer antes del mensaje ahora estabas peor, y cómo respondías, ¿le respondías? Pues claro no debías ser una maleducada, nuevamente girabas en tu cama sin prestar atención a nada y de pronto apareció en tu rango de visión tu hermano que tenía una sonrisa algo zorruna, que sabías que quería comentar algo que te molestaría.

-¿hermano?! Me asustaste-te sentaste en tu cama.

-llame a la puerta y no me contestabas, y solo podía escuchar ruidos sordos, tú me asustaste, pensé que ocurría algo-camino hacia ti, pero algo ocultaba y debía decirlo, lo presentías- y dime hermanita fue caballeroso contigo Usui-kun?

-…-ahí estaba lo que le carcomía por decir, tu solo te sonrojaste cual semáforo.

-oh, oh!-canturreo burlón- puede ser qué sea el culpable que mi adorada hermanita este intranquila, debería llamarlo para regañarle y advertirle que no ponga sus manos sobre mi pequeña (T/N)-chan.

-¡HERMANO!-le arrojaste una almohada a la cara, causando que estallará en carcajadas.

-bien, bien-decía entre risas-pero dime qué sucede, estás muy sonrojada, no me digas ya son novios?-parecía muy emocionado.

-qué!? Claro que no, solo, solo, solo, Usui-kun solo me acompaño a casa porque desde hoy los estaré ayudando como una manager más-balbuceaste enfurruñada-y no estoy sonrojada-sentenciaste.

-de verdad ayudaras al equipo-se te tiro encima para abrazarte-mi pequeña (T/N) al fin cumplirás el deseo de tu adorable hermano-fingió llorar.

-no hables como un moribundo, tonto, lo hice porque quiero graduarme sin remordimientos-tus mejillas poco a poco iban volviendo a su tono natural.

-oh será por la insistencia de cierto vice-capitán-volvió a mover las cejas sugerente.

-¡Qué No!-lo tiraste de la cama.

-ok, ok, entendí-volvía a reír-pero de verdad me alegro que estés en el equipo, me consta que te gusta mucho el fút, y que por mi culpa no lo disfrutaste-su cara se había puesto triste.

-no fue tu culpa, en todo caso es la mía por ser tan débil de carácter, pero ya no más además _ella_ ya no importa, no puedo dejar que me intimide, y nunca debí dejarlo, pero me alegro que por lo menos los chicos del club de fútbol me tratan bien.

-(T/N)-lo viste hacer un puchero-te adoro mi hermanita, pero esta vez va enserio, hay algo entre Yuta y tú?

-…-sabías que ya no estaba bromeando, también sabías que desde primero tu hermano había notado que te gustaba aquel chico y también sabía que tu tormento diario estaba saliendo con él-no hay nada, es mi compañero de salón, con quién me llevo mejor, con quien hablo de vez en cuando en los trabajos en equipo y pues ahora un compañero de club- desviaste la mirada-bueno creo que ahora podremos hablar más ya que termino su relación con Ruka.

-así que la bruja esa también lo cansó, Yuta es un chico sensato tarde o temprano se daría cuenta de el estuche de monerías que es Ruka-se había sentado en tu cama para estar más cómodo-no debería hablar así pero, pero…

-hermano, está bien, además tu nueva novia me cae muy bien deberías traerla, más seguido a casa-alzaste las cejas igual que él anteriormente.

-lo haré, sobre todo porque así ambas me consienten con sus dulces, oh, pero mi adorable (T/N)-chan no me has respondido, hay algo entre ustedes, digo Yuta, parecía muy cómodo contigo hace un rato, bueno antes de que entraras echando lumbre.

-ya te lo dije solo fue amable en acompañarme, no hay nada más y no estaba enojada, claro que no me enojaría porque Ruka lo llame-tapaste tu boca al ver que habías hablado demás.

-así que te pusiste celosa de que rompiera tu dulce atmosfera, pero no seas boba eres mucho más hermosa que ella, así que lucha-te alzaba el puño para que lo choques.

-ya te dije que no hay nada-chocaste tu puño con el de tu hermano, haciendo morros.

-bien creo que debemos bajar para ayudar a mamá con la cena.

-vamos, oh pero antes-tomaste tu teléfono casi olvidabas responderle a Usui.

 **Para:** _ **Usui Yuta**_

 **De:** _ **(T/A) (T/N)**_

 _Lamento si me comporte extraño, de verdad lo siento._

 _Gracias por acompañarme a casa, muchísimas gracias de verdad._

 _Y también espero que podamos seguir trabajando juntos._

 _Hasta mañana._

 ** _(_** _T/A) (T/N)_

La sonrisa que adorno el rostro de Usui no tenía comparación, en un minuto pensó que no le responderías, pero ahí estaba, entro a su casa y pues esa noche sería una muy buena para dormir.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Capítulo II_**

* * *

-Tan solo esperaste a que me alejara de él un minuto y ya te le vas encima (T/N)-chan, en qué clase de mujer te convierte eso?-estabas en las taquilla de los zapatos cuando la perturbante voz de Ruka se escuchó a tus espaldas.

-Buenos días Honomiya-san-le dijiste tratando de comenzar a caminar al interior.

-estás huyendo (T/N)-chan?-te jalo fuerte del codo-aléjate de Usui-te miro furiosa-no es una broma, mantente lejos como siempre lo has estado, recuerda que por tu culpa (N/H) me dejo, no permitiré que hagas lo mismo con Usui, él me pertenece-comenzaba a hacer el agarre aún más fuerte.

-me estas lastimando, suéltame por favor-le sostuviste la mirada.

-no hasta que me asegures que te alejaras de Usui-nuevamente se aferró más a tu brazo.

-(T/N) vas tarde al entrenamiento matutino-Mizuki se había interpuesto entre Ruka y tu-vamos-indico con la cabeza dándole una mirada gélida a la muchacha que te retenía.

-sí, Mizuki-kun-lo seguiste un poco nerviosa, no sabías que tanto había escuchado el chico.

-no dejes que otros decidan lo que tienes que hacer y con quien debes estar-paro en seco y te miro hacia atrás por sobre del hombro.

-Mi…Mizuki-kun, yo este…

-y no aceptare que te retires del club-siguió caminando.

-esto va a ser duro-suspiraste y comenzaste a pensar en si tenías un cambio de ropa, ya sabías como eran las tretas para amedrentarte de Ruka y sus amigas.

El entrenamiento fue bastante duro para los muchachos, pero la mayoría estaba bastante contento con tenerte ahí, sobre todo los de tercero con quienes ya te conocías y más de alguno preguntó por tu hermano.

-(T/N)-chan y bien que piensas?-se te acerco el entrenador, tu observabas con ojo crítico a los chicos de primero que estaban en un costado haciendo ejercicios de manejo, control de balón, claramente Tsukamoto era el menos hábil de ellos.

-Kurusu-kun lo hace bastante bien, me gustaría verlo en un partido en la posición de Kimishita-kun-apuntabas-aunque creo que no se comparan mucho, Kurusu-kun se maneja bien reteniendo el balón, pero no estoy segura de la precisión-seguiste hablando ahora comenzando a caminar hacia donde entrenaban los de tercero y segundo-Shiratori-kun creo que funcionaria bien adelante, aunque no estoy segura de su resistencia y potencia, Nitobe-kun al parecer ha tenido experiencia como central, me gustaría verlo en el puesto de Usui-kun-al nombrarlo te sonrojaste levemente, haciendo que el entrenador sonriera de costado-Nakiji-kun es hábil, aunque tiende a ponerse demasiado nervioso, lo que no es un gran problema realmente, sino hasta que se agota mentalmente tratando de solucionar la mayor parte de las cosas por sí solo y le falta un poco alzar más la voz.

-vaya que en poco tiempo lo has analizado muy bien-dio una exhalada a su cigarrillo-y qué piensas de él-miro hacia donde Tsukamoto trataba de quitarle el balón a Kurusu y Ubukata les exigía que se esfuercen más.

-me recuerda a Mizuki-kun, en el partido contra Sakuragi no lo hizo nada mal, aunque aún le falta, espero que en el campamento logre encontrar su verdadero estilo de juego, hasta ahora es una copia de lo que ha visto, será interesante ver cómo crece-le sonreíste al entrenador quien estaba muy asombrado de tu análisis.

-ya veo porque (N/H) era tan bueno, lo analizas con mucha certeza todo, cómo es que no te nos uniste antes (T/N)-chan?-te miro aun sorprendido.

-no, no es para tanto, solo, solo me deje llevar por mi hermano y termine convirtiéndome en una muy buena observadora, además no soy manager del equipo solo los ayudare en el campamento para que Ubukata-san esté mejor preparada.

-aunque podrías terminar el año siendo la manager, a los muchachos les encantaría, y sirve que le ayudas mucho más a Ubukata.

-ya veremos cómo se va dando todo entrenador-le volviste a sonreír-bien iré con Ubukata para ver cómo van los muchachos.

Desde el otro lado del campo Usui no quitaba los ojos de ti, lo que por un minuto lo descuido y Hayase casi logra sobrepasarlo, algo que no ocurrió tras un grito de Haibara.

-rayos ni con la distracción de (T/N)-chan logro pasarte-chisto el pelirrojo.

-casi lo logras, de seguro para la próxima-se dio media vuelta y camino hacia dónde estabas tú, iba tranquilo pero vio que un balón se dirigía directo a tu cara-cuidado (T/N)-chan…-iba a correr pero tu amortiguaste el balón con tu pecho, lo bajaste a tu muslo luego hasta el pie y finalizaste dando un tiro directo al arco donde Nakiji con la punta de los dedos logro desviar-vaya-murmuro algo asombrado como la mayoría de los presentes que vieron tu tiro.

-(T/A)-senpai-corrieron Kurusu y Tsukamoto hacia ti, ya que a ellos fue que el balón se les desvió-lo sentimos mucho, de verdad lo sentimos-ambos hablaban al mismo tiempo inclinándose.

-no, no se preocupen estoy bien-trataste de quitarle importancia, ya que veías a los chicos bastante abrumados y también sentías el aura asesina de Kimishita tras de ellos-no es necesario que los regañes Kimishita-kun.

-s…sí-se sonrojo el ojiverde, de cierta forma emitías el mismo respeto que Usui por lo que media sus palabras.

-este, este (T/A)-senpai, có…cómo, cómo hizo eso?-pregunto algo avergonzado Tsukamoto.

-eh? Tsukamoto-kun, pues mmm, verás, lo aprendí cuando era pequeña y entrenaba con mi hermano, es control de balón-no sabías explicarle de forma fácil como controlar el balón, para ti era ya algo innato, sabías jugar soccer gracias a tu hermano quien te arrastraba a que le ayudes a entrenar todos los días-creo que sería mejor mostrándote nuevamente-pusiste un dedo en tu mentón pensando quien podría ayudarte-veamos…

-qué tal si les ayudo un poco-Usui llego junto a ustedes-no sabía que jugabas (T/N)-chan-tomo un balón-cada día me sorprendes –te dedico una dulce sonrisa, que hizo que te sonrojaras.

-bue…bueno este hay muchas cosas que no sabes Usui-kun-jugueteaste con tus dedos tratando de desviar la mirada algo avergonzada-puedes ayudarnos si quieres Usui-kun.

-claro con mucho gusto y así aprendo mucho de ti (T/N)-chan-sus comentarios aceleraban tu corazón.

-gra…gracias, bien Tsukamoto-kun verás lo que hice no tiene mayor ciencia, es amortiguar el balón con tu cuerpo para así poder tener el control de él, la manera fácil cuando viene desde alto es con el pecho, lo que se intenta hacer es cortar la velocidad que trae el balón, venga Usui-kun estoy lista-le dijiste al peligris, este lanzó el balón a una altura prudente, calculaste y dando un pequeño salto amortiguaste la caída del balón-viste?-el muchacho solo asintió-ahora hazlo tú-levantaste el balón con el taco y lo tomaste-ahí va-lanzaste y el de mejillas sonrojadas lo detuvo pero con su rostro.

-auch!-se quejó.

-te, te encuentras bien-intentabas controlar la pequeña risa que te dio-lo bueno es que lo detuviste y quedo junto a ti, pero, pero creo que no calculaste bien-aguantabas las ganas de reír, te recordaba como cuando tú lo intentabas antes, seguiste explicándole, pero no había mucho avance, y ya no aguantabas la risa solo la dejabas salir, contagiándosela al chico quien al principio se la pasaba disculpándose, pero ya comprendía que con la practica todo iría bien.

-bella-murmuro Usui quien los miraba y se perdía entre tu risa.

-si la sigues mirando así se va a desgastar-Inohara lo había descubierto, haciendo que despegara la vista de ti.

-…-él solo sonrío de lado, dándole una mirada cómplice, claramente le pedía que no comentara nada.

-(T/N) debería estar en el equipo-la voz de Mizuki los hizo girarse.

Así siguieron conversando mientras ahora tú ayudabas a Tsukamoto junto a los demás de primero, aunque debían comenzar a ordenar puesto que las clases ya comenzarían, en el entrenamiento de la tarde retomarían todo lo demás.

-(T/N)-chan vamos juntos, después de todo estamos en el mismo salón-se acercó el peligris, caminaron al principio al silencio hasta que él no pudo más y te pregunto-¿y bien me perdonas por haber causado que te molestaras ayer?-te miro intensamente.

-cla…claro, claro que no me molestaste Usui-kun, es solo que ayer estaba algo apresurada, mi hermano me esperaba-desviaste la mirada caminando un poco más aprisa-por cierto Usui-kun hiciste el reporte de histo…-tu frase quedo en el aire al ver como Ruka se abalanzaba sobre el peligris.

-Yu-kun!-gimoteo abrazándole

-Ruka, bas…basta-trato de alejarla y te miro preocupado, aunque tan solo bajaste la mirada escondiéndola con tu flequillo.

-con, con, con su permiso-murmuraste pasando lo más rápido que podías, además la escenita no te gustaba para nada- _"que tonta, por supuesto que ellos van a volver, yo solo, yo solo debo seguir ayudando hasta que pase el campamento y olvidarme del club"_ -suspiraste y te acomodaste en tu asiento, pero no viste que el asiento estaba completamente empapado, hasta que fue tarde-kyaa!-te alarmaste al sentir el líquido helado hacer contacto con tu retaguardia.

Tu pequeño chillido fue escuchado por Usui, quien se quitó de encima a Ruka y fue hasta donde estabas tú, te habías levantado rápido y todos los del salón no pudieron evitar reír ante la escena, estabas empapada y avergonzada, dirigiste tu mirada a la entrada y ahí con una sonrisa triunfante Ruka te veía jugueteando con un mechón de cabello, cerraste tus manos en puño y sin esperar a que el maestro llegase saliste para estar tranquila y cambiarte de ropa. Por suerte tenías tu ropa de deporte bien guardada en el salón del club, ahí no llegarían las amigas de Ruka a hacer nada.

-te encuentras bien (T/N)-ch…-Usui había salido tras de ti y al encontrarte no pensó muy bien en que podías estar cambiándote y simplemente entro, llevándose la sorpresa de encontrarte prácticamente solo en ropa interior, su rostro enrojeció de inmediato pero no despegaba la mirada de ti.

-U…U…USUI-KUN!-le gritaste tratando de tapar tu cuerpo-po…podrías darte la vuelta?

-lo, lo, lo lamento (T/N)-chan-se giró rápidamente y cerró la puerta tras de sí, su corazón latía muy aceleradamente.

Te vestiste lo más rápido que pudiste, tis mejillas estaban cual tomate maduro, estaba acostumbrada a intromisiones de ese tipo con tu hermano, pero que Usui haya sido quien te viera así pues claro que te avergonzaba

-de verdad lo siento (T/N)-chan-seguía un poco azorado por lo ocurrido.

-no, no pasa nada Usui-kun, es solo que me sorprendiste-le tranquilizaste-pero no deberías estar en clase? Qué haces aquí?-terminabas de acomodar tu ropa de gimnasia.

-quería saber cómo estabas, pues saliste de repente y me preocupe.

-estoy bien solo era un poco de agua, quizás alguien lo derramo y no se dio cuenta-desviaste la mirada, comenzaste a caminar rumbo al edificio y a la sala del orientador para explicar porque te habías saltado la clase y te diera un pase.

-estás segura?-parecía preocupado.

-claro-" _aunque después de esto estoy segura que mi tranquilidad se terminó"-_ pensaste- Usui-kun este Honomiya-san no se molestara por haber salido tras de mí?-preguntaste temerosa.

-no tendría que molestarse, después de todo ella y yo no somos nada-te sonrió confortante.

-…-no supiste que decir así que solo seguiste caminando, pero una sonrisa imperceptible sentiste se dibujó en tu rostro al saber que realmente ellos no estaban juntos.

El consejero escolar les dio el pase y como era la primera vez que se saltaban una clase no le dio demasiada importancia, pero les recordó que no debía hacérseles costumbre.

Las clases pasaron a toda prisa y para sorpresa de muchos Usui se quedó junto a ti en los recesos, hablaban completamente temas del club, tampoco es que quisieras hablar sobre algunas otras cosas, aunque más de una vez sentiste como la mirada inquisidora de Ruka estaba sobre ti, Usui no se alejó, salvo cuando terminaron las clases y las actividades del club comenzaban, estabas en el vestidor para mujeres, cuando sentiste la puerta cerrarse fuerte tras de ti.

-ahora creo que podemos hablar a solas (T/N)-chan-Ruka estaba ahí frente a ti con aquella sonrisa perturbadora.

-Honomiya-san, debo ir al club, no tengo tiempo-trataste de no parecer nerviosa.

-es solo un momento, además nunca te han necesitado, no creo que ahora haga mucho la diferencia-camino hacia ti.

-Honomiya-san por, por favor déjeme pasar-intentaste nuevamente.

-quiero saber por qué todos te prefieren (T/N), todos me dejan por tu culpa-te acorralo contra la pared.

-eso, eso no es verdad-balbuceaste.

-(N/H) me dejo por tu culpa, no lo recuerdas?-hablo golpeado-y ahora Usui también se va contigo.

-mi, mi hermano no te dejo por eso-la miraste a los ojos-y, y yo no tengo nada con Usui-kun, así que déjame en paz-dejaste de lado un poco el temor ya estaba comenzando a hartarte el tema de Ruka y su neurosis-con tu permiso, debo ir a las actividades del club-trataste de pasar por su lado dándole un leve empujón, ya no te dejarías amedrentar fácilmente.

-no te creas la gran cosa porque tienes de lado a los chicos del club de fútbol, puedo destruirte, cuando yo quiera, ya te deje sola una vez, puedo freírte socialmente-te sujeto con fuerza por el codo.

-…-la miraste unos minutos, ya no era temor lo que estabas sintiendo, más bien era pena-por qué Ruka, cuando estábamos en primer año de verdad te aprecie como una gran amiga, aun guardo en mi memoria los buenos momentos que vivimos juntas, por qué me odias tanto?-le preguntaste tomando con gentileza la mano de la chica que sostenía tu codo.

-te, te odio-sus ojos se habían cristalizado en lágrimas-te odio, te odio-murmuro-yo quería ser la chica linda a esa que todos quieren proteger, la que es dulce y amada por todos, yo debía ser, pero estabas tú, la pequeña hermana de la estrella del club de fútbol, una chica sin gracia, que jugaba aquel deporte como un muchachito más, pero eras el centro de atención, por eso te odio y por lo que me acerque a ti. No te creas la princesa del cuento, porque a pesar de que ahora Usui ya no esté conmigo, jamás será tu novio, seguirá siendo tu amor no correspondido, sabes que estuve con él solo porque sabía que te gusta, nunca olvide esa conversación, así que no cantes victoria solo por ser una ayudante en el club, no estarás con él nunca-quito de un golpe tu mano de la de ella y salió dando fuertes zancadas.

-…-te quedaste un poco deprimida por la confesión que había hecho la chica-qué tonta, pensé por un minuto que podíamos volver un poco el tiempo atrás-te sentaste en el suelo escondiendo tu rostro tras tus piernas y lloraste-así qué nunca fue mi amiga-el saber que entregaste cariño a alguien que no lo sentía te dolía-quiero ir a casa-murmuraste no pudiendo dejar de llorar.

-(T/N)-chan?-la voz de Usui te hizo levantar la mirada, encontrándote de lleno con sus ojos marrones que te veían con preocupación-qué paso, te encuentras bien? (T/N)-chan.

-U…Usui-kun-y sin pensarlo te lanzaste a sus brazos buscando refugio, buscando consuelo y soltaste el llanto más fuerte y reprimido que tenías.

-(T/N)-chan-estaba sorprendido, desde que vio a Ruka rondar por la cancha presintió algo, pues está había corrido a abrazarse a él nuevamente-tranquila, tranquila, todo estará bien-te acomodo en sus brazos y acarició con dulzura tu cabello.

Pasaron quizás media hora encerrados mientras te calmabas, Usui no pregunto ni dijo alguna palabra tan solo dejo que lloraras sin interrupción, intuía que debías haber estado guardando por mucho tiempo aquel sentimiento para llegar a colapsar así. Estabas con tu rostro pegado al pecho de él por lo que no viste cuando uno de los chicos de segundo fue a ver porque se demoraban y Usui le indico que tan solo era un momento.

-per…perdón-gimoteaste-yo, yo, no sé qué me ocurrió, me siento avergonzada, este comporta…

-tranquila, todos alguna vez colapsamos-levanto tu mentón limpiando algunos rastros de lágrimas en tus mejillas-dime ya estas mejor?-te sonrió con aquella dulzura que te desarmaba por completo.

-…-solo asentiste silenciosamente dejándote llevar por la caricia, hasta que caíste en cuenta-EL ENTRENAMIENTO!-te exaltaste y en un segundo estabas de pie estirando tu ropa y jalando la mano de Usui para que se apresurara.

-veo que ya estas mejor-te siguió, disfrutando del agarre de tu mano sobre la de él.

-siento, siento mucho llegar tarde entrenador-hiciste una reverencia prolongada-me pondré de inmediato a trabajar-dijiste enérgica y fuiste hasta donde los de primero hacían tiros a portería.

-s…sí-habías asustado un poco al entrenador-no tiene que preocuparse tanto-se rasco la nuca-y bien llegaste a rescatar a la damisela en apuros Usui-kun-molesto un poco al peligris.

-na…nada de eso, solo este emm, creo que Mizuki me llama-las mejillas de Usui se habían sonrojado y fue hasta donde los demás entrenaban.

Los de tercero siguieron molestando un poco al peligris quien decidió no prestar atención a lo que decían, en cambio de dejaba de ver hacia dónde estabas tú. Estar ahí con los chicos y ayudándoles con los ejercicios de verdad te llenaba el alma, te hacía sentir que partencias a un lugar, aunque aún rondaba en tu mente lo ocurrido con Ruka. Desviabas la mirada hacia donde estaban los titulares, ¿te rendirías?, tan solo diste un suspiro negando con la cabeza y enfocándote en que los chicos hicieran lo que el entrenador pedía.

-bien es todo por hoy, mañana tienen el día libre, preparen sus cosas para el campamento-anuncio el entrenador-Mizuki, Usui, vengan conmigo, los demás guarden lo utilizado y vayan a casa.

-SI!-fue la respuesta unísono de todos.

-(T/N)-chan, puedes esperarme a que termine mi reunión con el entrenador para que nos vayamos juntos a casa-te pidió Usui.

-…-no supiste por qué, pero no querías caminar junto a él, habías tenido un día muy intenso y solo pensabas en estar relajada, cosa que a su lado era imposible, por lo que preferías no ir con él-lo, lo siento Usui-kun, pero debo ir con mi hermano hacer un mandado, así que me iré de inmediato.

-ya, ya veo-viste un poco de decepción en la mirada del peligris-ve con cuidado-te acaricio con ternura el cabello.

-nos, nos vemos mañana-ocultaste tus mejillas sonrojadas con tu cabello y aceleraste tu caminar.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Capítulo III_**

* * *

Ya cuando buscaste tus cosas y guardaste tu uniforme que aún estaba un poco húmedo después del incidente del agua en tu asiento, caminaste a paso calmo a la estación, realmente estabas cansada, y hubieras deseado que fuese por el entrenamiento, pero el encontrón con Ruka se llevó tus energías, no era la primera vez, pero hacía meses que ella no se había metido contigo.

-lo bueno de todo es que no la veré por un tiempo-suspiraste-lo malo es que cuando vuelva será peor, por qué no puede dejar de gustarme Usui-kun, por qué no simplemente siguió lejos de mí, si tan solo, si tan solo no sintiera que tengo una oportunidad-te lamentabas.

Al llegar a casa tu hermano te bombardeo con tantas preguntas, que de verdad se llevaron las pocas energías que te quedaban y sin probar bocado en la cena y luego de darte un baño rápido caíste rendida en el mundo de los sueños.

Al otro día en las clases normales antes de salir de vacaciones rehuiste de Usui en cada descanso, y sobre todo las veces en que Ruka se le acercaba, podías oír los leves intercambios verbales de ellos, pero no querías verte involucrada, sabías que lo hacía para fastidiarte, que solo buscaba que él no se acercase a ti, tan solo hacías lo de siempre dar un cordial saludo e ignorar su mirada asesina, de verdad comenzaba a cansarte, y si podías mantenerte lejos mucho mejor.

-bien por lo menos sobreviví el día de hoy-suspiraste y sentiste como vibraba tu teléfono en el bolso, lo sacaste y viste que tu hermano te pedía que pasarás a buscar un pastel que dejo encargado en la tienda de siempre-mi hermano y sus antojos-sonreíste, seguiste caminando un tanto despreocupada.

-qué, resulto que mis amenazas dieron resultado?-la fastidiosa voz de Ruka se escuchó tras de ti.

-en serio? Ahora el acoso es fuera del salón de clases-suspiraste y te diste vuelta con una expresión que la chica no creyó nunca ver en tu cara.

-qué te estás armando de valor, solo porque Usui te ha dado un poco de su atención y eres acogida en el club-se acercó amenazante hacía ti, ella era unos centímetros más alta que tú y quiso imponerse-NO. ME. HAGAS. REÍR-fue subiendo el tono de voz.

-no es eso Honomiya-san-inflaste el pecho-pero te recuerdo que siempre he tenido el apoyo del club, que no porque Usui-kun ahora me hable a vista y paciencia de todos sin que tema de lo que me fueras hacer, no es nada de eso, solo que me di cuenta que dejé que interfirieras en mi vida, dejé que me dejarás sola, pero ya no más Ruka, si antes no luche por lo que me apasionaba que era el club de futbol y estar con las personas que me han querido desde un principio, ahora lo haré, me arrepiento de todo ello, me arrepiento de no haberle dicho desde un principio lo mucho que me gusta Usui, y lo que más lamento es haberte presentado a mi hermano y dejar que tu veneno se expandiera-no te habías dado cuenta que a medida que hablabas ibas empujándola y haciendo que se fuera encogiendo. Pero de pronto solo se oyó un golpe certero como un aplauso.

Un golpe directo a tu rostro, en específico una cachetada, que te hizo arder la mejilla, te sorprendiste y diste dos pasos atrás, levantaste la mirada enojada pero, no respondiste, solo arreglaste tu uniforme y diste media vuelta comenzando a caminar, no le darías el gusto de montar una escena en plena vía pública, tan solo le diste una mirada gélida y seguiste tu camino, de seguro y quedaría una marca en el lugar, pero sería lo de menos.

-muy valiente, solo eres una estúpida-alzó la voz, a pesar de ser ella quien golpeo se veía más irritada que tú.

Llegaste a tu casa con cara de pocos amigos, dejaste el pastel en el mesón de la cocina y te escabulliste a tu cuarto, querías golpear algo y tu hermano aun no llegaba de su entrenamiento, por lo que no podía ser de ayuda, te cambiaste de ropa a una más cómoda y tomaste tu balón de fút que tenías abandonado hacía ya bastante tiempo y fuiste al patio a dar algunas patadas, cada pelotazo que dabas hacia la banqueta (que era de cemento, tus padre habían comprendido que otro material no resistiría mucho los tiros de práctica) volvía hacia ti sin perder el ritmo, estabas muy concentrada en eso que no sentiste cuando tu hermano, te saludo, cada puntapié que dabas te recordaba la cachetada, el episodio del agua, que eran los más recientes, pero antes también, los papeles que se atiborraban en tu casilla de los zapatos, tus zapatos en los tachos de basura, todas y cada una de las jugarretas de Ruka, ya habías decidido que se acabaría, después de sentir la libertad en el club, el cariño de los jugadores, poder jugar y compartir tu pasión, claro que había cambiado tu forma de pensar, claro aún estabas temerosa y no podías llegar de un día a otro ser la más ruda del mundo, pero dejarte, ya no, algo tendrías que hacer para que paren.

-oye! Que te estoy hablando-apoyo su brazo sobre tu cabeza para que notaras su presencia.

-Hermano!-te sorprendiste por lo que no viste a donde pararía el balón y por suerte fue en la cara de tu hermano-cuál es la manía de asustarme-sacudiste su brazo de sobre ti.

-auch! Sí que le das fuerte al balón-sobo su nariz-(T/N) estas muy distraída estos días-te mostro la lengua iba a decir algo mas pero se percató de tu cara- ¿qué te paso en la mejilla? ¿Un balonazo? No, espera son ¿dedos? -tomo tu cara cuando trataste de retirarla de su vista.

-no es nada-manoteaste su mano-que bueno que llegaste juega conmigo, non estaré por unos días y para que no me extrañes juguemos-le sonreíste traviesa como cuando eran más pequeños.

-¿quién fue?-estaba molesto, lo conocías el nunca fruncía el ceño-(T/N), lo devolviste.

-ya te dije que no fue nada, no seas molesto-tomaste el balón-si a mí no me molesta no tiene que molestarte a ti-le quitaste la gravedad-¿juegas o no?

-…-corrió hacia ti y te abrazó-no puedo estar tranquilo si te lastiman eres mi hermanita, pero confió en ti por sobre todo así que no insistiré-te acaricio la cabeza-bien juguemos.

Dejaron el tema de lado, tus padres no fueron tan insistentes con lo de tu mejilla así que pasaron una buena velada y disfrutaron del pastel que habías pasado a buscar.

.

En el avión fuiste lo suficientemente veloz para sentarte junto a Ubukata, con la excusa de ir prensando en que harían el entrenamiento, querías poner una distancia entre lo que sea que estaba sucediendo con Usui, tampoco es que fuese mentira debían centrarse en que el campamento fuera favorecedor para el equipo.

Las escuelas que llegaron eran de las mejores, veías entretenida como Tsukamoto se sorprendía con cada dato, te daba ternura, así que también como estrategia de mantenerte alejada un poco de Usui te uniste al novato, cosa que Kazama agradecía, eras una senpai que le gustaba que estuviera cerca, los demás también les gustaba que estuvieras cerca, Ubukata anotaba cada dato que le dabas, en los tiempos muertos te divertías jugando con los de primero y segundo.

-(T/A)-senpai, es muy buena por poco y no le sigo el ritmo-se quejaba Shiratori tirado en el césped.

-claro es la hermana menor de una promesa del futbol nacional-le dijo Nitobe quien también trataba de ponerse de pie.

-venga muchachos no es para tanto, ni me comparo al nivel de ustedes-resite dándoles botellas con agua-será mejor que se hidraten y vayan a asearse antes de la cena.

-si senpai-de un brinco los novatos se pusieron de pie tomando su agua para ir a las duchas.

Tu no tenías ganas aun de ir a darte una ducha por lo que tomaste uno de los balones y comenzaste a juguetear, estabas ensimismada en ello que no notaste como cierto peligris sonreía al verte jugar y tratar de superar tu record en levantadas, cuando te frustrabas lanzabas el balón al arco, para luego ir por él y seguir jugando.

-creo que ya es tarde, y me ha dado algo de apetito-te quejaste.

-es tarde (T/N)-chan, vine porque ya se servirá la cena-te hablo el peligris.

-dios!-te sobresaltaste-Usui-kun no me asuste así-inflaste las mejillas en un puchero.

-perdón (T/N)-chan pensé que me habías oído llegar-sonrió de lado-dime (T/N)-chan, ¿por qué me has estado evitando?-tomo el balón que llevabas en las manos y se acercó a ti.

-yo, yo, yo, no sé de qué habla Usui-kun-desviaste la mirada.

-sí que lo sabes (T/N)-chan-con delicadeza tomo tu mejilla haciendo que lo mirases a la cara-hice algo que te molesto?

-…-tus ojos querían escapar de los de él, pero te gustaba tanto su tacto, su voz, entreabriste los labios para decir algo, pero no sabías que, estando tan cerca el uno del otro podías percibir su perfume suave, el cual adormilaba tus sentidos.

-(T/N)-tu nombre se le escapo en un susurro acercando cada vez más su rostro al tuyo, podías sentir ahora su respiración tan cerca, tan cálida, tan…

-(T/A)-senpai, Usui-senpai!-el grito de Tsukamoto hizo que ambos se dieran cuenta de lo cerca que estaban y de un brinco ambos se separan ocultando el fuerte sonrojo del que fueron presa.

-di…di…dime Tsukamoto-kun, en que te puedo ayudar-trataste de sonar normal.

-perdón, si interrumpí, pero Ubukata-san me ha dicho que deje olvidado un balón y que debo guardarlo antes de que cenemos.

-sí es este, Tsukamoto ten ve a guardarlo-le lanzó el balón el peligris, y en esa fracción de segundo te separaste unos pasos de él.

-bien iré a darme un baño y nos vemos en la cena-te despediste de ambos echando a correr.

Al término de la cena y posterior reunión con el equipo saliste a caminar un rato, la brisa era agradable, pronto empezarían los partidos, lo estabas pasando realmente bien, los chicos de primero eran divertidos, te recordaban a como solía ser tu hermano, realmente lamentabas que sea el último año que disfrutarías en un campamento, si tan solo no le hubiese temido tanto a Ruka, diste un largo suspiro mirando al cielo una brisa algo fría recorrió tu cuerpo haciendo que te estremecieras, te abrazaste a ti misma y ates de que te dieras vuelta para regresar sentiste como algo cálido se colgaba desde tus hombros.

-Usui-kun?-te sorprendiste al ver al peligris quien ponía sobre tus hombros su chaqueta-qué haces aquí, deberías estar descansando.

-tú deberías estar haciendo lo mismo (T/N)-chan-refutó-ya es tarde y está comenzando hacer algo de fresco.

-sí, solo quería caminar un poco-te acomodaste la chaqueta sobre tus hombros.

-(T/N)-chan-tomo con delicadeza tu mano-antes cuando Tsukamoto nos interrumpió, ¿ahora sí me dirás por qué me estas evitando?

-…-lo miraste perpleja-bueno, bueno, yo, yo, me confundes Usui-kun-agachaste la mirada.

-¿confundirte?-se sorprendió ante tu respuesta.

-s…sí, me haces creer que te soy especial, pero en cuanto comienzo a creerlo veo como Honomiya aparece, ella es o fue su novia, y todo se desmorona dentro de mí, me confundes, y eso no me gusta, dime Usui-kun ¿qué es lo que realmente quieres?-lo miraste con tal intensidad que dejaste perplejo al peligris.

-…-realmente no esperaba que le dijeras aquello, al salir de su perplejidad tomo con delicadeza tu mejilla-(T/N)-chan-con su dedo pulgar delineo tus labios con delicadeza haciendo que inconscientemente cerraras los ojos-yo por ti…-sus rostros se aproximaban lentamente el uno al otro, podías sentir su respiración sobre tu piel-(T/N)-chan-susurro tan próximo a ti, el roce de sus labios hizo que una corriente recorriera tu columna.

-Usui-senpai, (T/N)-senpai!-las voces de los de primero y segundo los obligo a separarlos.

-… cre…creo que deberemos hablar en otro momento-te alzaste de puntillas dándole un beso en la comisura de los labios-buenas noches Usui-kun

-me parece que ahora soy yo quien está confundido-se rasco la nuca.

.

Lego de aquello no se habían quedado a solas, pero no por que hayas estado huyendo, más bien el trabajo en el campamento era bastante, los partidos de practica les dejaban completamente agotados, debían mantener un buen ritmo y no tenían tiempo para nada más, aunque claro las miradas furtivas que se daban eran parte de un juego de coqueteo que se habían permitido ambos.

-no los entiendo-murmuro Tsukamoto.

-¿qué no entiendes Tsukamoto-kun?-le preguntaste al chico quien te había pedido que le ayudaras con su entrenamiento el ultimo día, luego de haber ganado y coronarse como los campeones del campamento, se quedaron a pasar su última noche y pues el chico no se podía estar quieto en su habitación, más aun con la emoción de haber marcado el gol del triunfo.

-…-comenzó a sonrojarse, pensó que no le habías escuchado-bu…bue…bueno, la relación entre (T/A)-senpai y Usui-senpai, se nota que se gus…gustan, pero, pero…-tus mejillas comenzaron a colorearse, pensaste que de verdad nadie se había dado cuenta de lo que pasaba entre ustedes, pero habías olvidado aquel muchacho de primero que podía ver más allá que los demás.

-Tsuka…Tsukamoto, eso verás es, es, es complicado-jugueteaste con el balón en tus pies, para tratar de calmar el nerviosismo.

-no, no, no es necesario que me lo explique senpai, lo siento mucho por entrometerme en algo que no es de mi incumbencia-comenzó a disculparse.

-…pfff- no aguantaste y rompiste a reír, quizás por los nervios, o pro que la situación en sí era divertida, pero no contuviste la risa, contagiándosela al chico.

Sus risas se escuchaban por todo el campo de juego llamando la atención de los que pasaban del lugar y claro Usui quería hablar contigo pero habías desaparecido luego de la cena, y te vio ahí riendo con muchas ganas con Tsukamoto y un puntazo de molestia le carcomió por dentro, aquello que todos conocemos por celos, hizo que frunciera el ceño y quisiera ir donde ustedes y saber que era aquello que les hacía tanta gracia, pero la mano de Inohara lo hizo detenerse.

-¿celoso?-preguntó burlón.

-claro que no-se sacudió la mano del portero del equipo.

-sería recomendable que le avises a tu rostro-volvió a reír-hombre pareciera que quieres golpear a Tsukamoto y es solamente Tsukamoto, estoy seguro que (T/N)-chan lo ve como un hermano menor o como su mascota-le palmeo el hombro.

-…-simplemente miro a su compañero de equipo y no dijo nada, tenía razón y él sabía que no debía reclamar nada, no tenía derecho…aún.

.

-bien Tsukamoto-kun debemos volver mañana regresamos a casa y hay que descansar-secaste un par de lagrimillas que habían corrido tras el ataque de risa.

-sí, senpai, no se preocupe yo guardare lo que usamos usted adelántese.

-muy bien, pero no te entretengas y vete a dormir de inmediato luego de guardar los balones-le sonreíste-ah y sobre lo que te preguntas, mmm, quién sabe que esté sucediendo y sería bueno que sea un secreto entre tu yo-le guiñaste un ojo mientras volteabas y salías del campo de juego dando brinquitos.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Capítulo IV final_**

* * *

El viaje en avión fue tranquilo, Usui había intentado sentarse al lado de ti, pero con una sonrisa coqueta pasaste por su lado y te sentaste junto a Ubukata para repasar las notas que habían logrado recopilar. A la llegada en el aeropuerto tu hermano te esperaba y como solo a él se le ocurría había hecho un cartel con tu nombre, tus mejillas ardían al verlo, los demás del equipo solo sonrieron y tuvieron mucho gusto al ver a su senpai.

-¿se puede saber qué estás haciendo (N/H)-nii?-le jalaste las mejillas.

-zholo quería que no te perdierzas-hablo raro mientras seguías jalándole los mofletes.

-serás tonto-al fin soltaste a tu hermano, y lo abrazaste.

-alguien en este minuto quisiera ser (N/H)-senpai-Inohara le susurro en el oído al peligris.

-…-solo le dio una mirada acusatoria, para después ir hacia dónde estabas tú y tu hermano-(N/H)-senpai, ha pasado un tiempo-le saludo cortésmente con una reverencia.

-oh Yuta así que… ¡auch!-se quejó luego de que le dieras un golpe con tu maleta de mano en la pierna.

-Lo siento nii-chan, soy muy torpe a veces-le respondiste con una sonrisa, pero tu mirada decía _"Si se te ocurre hacer un comentario demás, estas muerto"_ , además que solo le decías nii-chan cuando estabas molesta o a punto de golpearlo.

Tuvieron un agradable encuentro, sobre todo tu hermano quien se reencontró con el entrenador, se veía contento, lo que hacía que tú también sonrieras.

-Nuevamente huiste de mi (T/N)-chan-te susurro Usui mientras tu hermano hablaba animadamente con el entrenador.

-Claro que no, yo solo cumplía con mis últimas actividades como manager temporal-le aclaraste alejándote un poco.

-¿Últimos?-sus ojos se veían turbados-¿No te quedaras hasta final de curso?

-So…sobre eso, debo pensarlo-agachaste la mirada-bien ya me voy a casa, nos vemos el lunes-hiciste una reverencia despidiéndote de todos.

.

.

Volvían a la rutina de las clases, el periodo en el que habías estado ayudando al equipo de fútbol también, era ya la hora de las actividades de los clubes y por inercia habías caminado hacia las canchas, hasta que te diste cuenta de que eso ya no te correspondía, te ibas a retirar, cuando un mensaje de texto llego a tu móvil, Ruka te citaba en la parte trasera del segundo gimnasio, algo raro, fuese lo que fuese, era mejor escucharlo rápido e irse, claro si no ibas te acosaría por el resto de año escolar que quedaba y eso era mucho peor que un mal rato. Caminaste desganada y recordando que si te hacían algo siempre tenías tú equipo de gimnasia para cambiarte.

-Ya estoy aquí Ru…ka-tus ojos se encontraron con Ruka y Usui besándose, ella estaba apegada a él envolviendo sus piernas en las caderas de él, al escucharte se sorprendieron y rápidamente el peligris soltó a la chica que estaba con él.

-(T/N) yo, puedo explicarlo-trato de acercarse a ti, pero diste un paso atrás con el ceño fruncido.

-No necesitas decirme nada-desviaste tus ojos hacia Ruka-felicidades por su reconciliación, veo que necesitabas decírmelo muy desesperadamente, como para mandarme a llamar-le dijiste escupiendo cada palabra-Yo no tengo más que hacer aquí, permiso.

-No, (T/N) espera-trato de alcanzarte Usui.

-Deja que se vaya, ella ya comprende que nosotros no podemos estar separados-hablo como niña pequeña, aun podías escuchar sus chillidos.

Aguantabas lo que más podías las lágrimas, te sentías tonta al haber albergado esperanzas, claro que él no se fijaría en alguien que no era tan guapa como lo es Ruka, pero ¿y todas esas cosas que habían pasado?

-Detente de una maldita vez-escuchaste como el siempre calmado Usui levantaba la voz, algo que incluso a ti te hizo estremecer-basta Ruka, no te quiero, me enferma tenerte cerca, yo a la única que quiero es a (T/N), ella es verdadera, deja de humillarte de una vez, no te quiero, no voy a volver contigo, porque me enamoré de (T/N)-siguió hablando.

-No me puedes dejar por esa-ese era el chillido de Ruka-eres mío, ella no me puede ganar, ella que siempre se queda con lo que es mío-le gritaba.

-…-te habías detenido unos metros de ellos, estabas estática, no sabías que decir, pero una cosa era segura debías irte de ahí.

-¡(T/N)!-dijo Usui al ver que aun estabas cerca.

-…rayos-mascullaste y comenzaste a correr.

-No espera-comenzó a perseguirte, entraste al edificio y quisiste esconderte en uno de los salones cerraste la puerta y la sostuviste impidiendo que el chico la abriese-(T/N) abre la puerta, por favor-se notaba agitado.

-No, yo, no, aaghh-tratabas de dar una razón coherente, pero tu respiración, los latidos de tu corazón, tus nervios no dejaban que pensaras con claridad.

-Sé que escuchaste lo que le dije a Ruka, abre, necesito decírtelo claramente-seguía forcejeando.

-…Tengo miedo-dijiste en un tono que él pudiera escuchar.

-No temas, prometo que no haré nada que te haga daño, pero abre, por favor-pidió suavizando aún más su voz.

-…-cerraste los ojos y soltaste en silencio la puerta, pero antes de que él se diese cuenta te escondiste bajo el escritorio del maestro. Sentías que el corazón se te saldría en cualquier minuto.

-(T/N)?-llamó al abrir la puerta.

-…-contuviste la respiración.

-(T/N) por favor no temas, lo que dije es completamente cierto-ya sabía dónde estabas pero aun así espero pacientemente a que decidieras salir de tu escondite.

-no, no, no sé qué decir o incluso pensar Usui-kun-murmuraste de debajo del escritorio.

-déjame verte-pidió con su voz aterciopelada-quiero que lo escuches apropiadamente.

-…-diste un suspiro y saliste lentamente de debajo del escritorio, con los ojos cerrados y las mejillas aún con rastro de algunas lágrimas que habían corrido-kyaa!-diste un gritito al sentir como él tomaba tu mano delicadamente.

-(T/N), mírame-murmuro, y con su mano libre recorrió tu mejilla quitando la humedad que habían dejado las lágrimas y acomodando un mechón de tu cabello tras la oreja.

-…-lentamente fuiste abriendo tus ojos enfocándolos en el rostro sereno del peigris, sentiste que en tu vientre un carnaval de emociones se desataron-¿qu… carraspeaste un poco para que tu voz no te traicionara- qué, qué es, es lo que me quieres decir?

-me gustas-dijo sin rodeos-me gustas mucho, no sé desde cuándo, no sé por qué, no eso si lo sé, me gustas porque eres tú, porque no aparentas ser alguien que no eres, porque a pesar de que podías estar sufriendo sonreías contagiando a todos con dulzura y alegría, me gustas porque contigo puedo ser realmente yo. Me gustas, me gustas, me gustas-repetía una y otra vez.

-a mí, a mí, a mi tu…-y sin poder terminar tu frase te silencio con un beso, sus labios acariciaban los tuyos, pero también los sentías temblorosos, estaba asustado que le rechazaras, saliste de la sorpresa, acomodaste tus brazos en el cuello de él y dejando de pensar en todo lo demás correspondiste el beso.

-no me rechaces por favor-se separó un segundo de ti, para susurras sobre tus labios aquello.

-llevo tres años enamorada de ti, no creo que pueda rechazarte-sonreíste-me gustas Usui Yuta-acariciaste su nariz con la tuya-me gustas muchísimo.

Ese día como nunca Usui se saltó el entrenamiento, para quedarse contigo, hablaban de todo y nada a la vez, sobre todo de futbol y te convenció para que terminaras el año como una de las managers.

-creo que tenemos que ir a casa, ya se hizo bastante tarde y mañana tendremos que dar una muy buena excusa al entrenador-te levantaste de su regazo acomodando tu ropa.

-creo que me pondrá a correr con Tsukamoto como castigo, pero valió cada segundo-tomo tu mano para caminar juntos-iré a buscar mis cosas al salón del club espérame en la entrada-te hizo girar para darte un beso en la frente.

-te espero-reíste embobada, había sido una tarde intensa, pero ahora sentías que caminabas en las nubes hasta que un pequeño detalle te hizo aterrizar y forzosamente.

-no eres más que una zorra, te aniquilaré socialmente, lo sabes, Usui volverá a ser mío, a mí nadie me deja-apareció Ruka tras uno de los pilares del instituto para encararte.

-ya basta Ruka, solo te rebajas, acepta que no quieres a Usui, acepta que solo buscas ser el centro de atención, no te tengo miedo, ya no más, heriste a mi hermano por mi miedo, eso, eso nunca te lo perdonaré, pero mírame no te hice nada, y no me interesa hacerlo, pero si intentas hacer algo ten por seguro que ahora si responderé, y no es una amenaza solo es un aviso-al fin tenías el valor de enfrentarla, te defenderías ya no dejarías que pasara sobre ti.

-¿estás bien (T/N)?-Usui llego junto a ti-ya deja…

-no pasa nada, Ruka-san ya comprendió que pase lo que pase las intrigas y acoso no me harán débil, ya no más, qué estés bien adiós-te despediste dándole la espalda y cogiendo la mano de tu novio, aunque aún no lo pedía formalmente.

.

.

-Te iré a dejar a casa-habían tomado el tren al igual que hacía tiempo pero ahora él te aferraba con mucha más confianza.

-está bien, te quedas a cenar-le invitaste.

-claro así y pido tu mano formalmente-te sonrío coqueto.

-vas demasiado rápido porque aún ni siquiera me pides que sea tu novia-te sonrojaste ocultando tu rostro en su pecho.

-¿(T/A) (T/N) serías mi novia? Aunque aquí dentro del vagón de un tren no es muy romántico-frunció el ceño.

-está muy bien, porque me trae muy buenos recuerdos que sea en el tren-le dijiste con la mirada brillante-si quiero, si quiero estar contigo-te abrazaste más a él y se fueron así durante todo el viaje.

* * *

 **Mucho tiempo tuve este fic en mi ordenador esperando ser publicado espero les guste, y en especial a mi lectora favorita Agatali12 espero te guste muchoooo, por cierto tu fic de kuroko me encantaaaaaa**

 **Muchos cariños par quien lo lea :)**


End file.
